1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device, a control method and a control program that control driving of a plant by using two driving means.
2. Description of Related Art
As aging population and declining birthrate grow into a serious problem, use of a robot as a labor force that can take the place of human labor attracts attentions. A transmission mechanism of a humanoid robot or the like, for example, is less rigid, and therefore resonance occurs at low frequencies. The control bandwidth cannot be high, which makes it difficult to achieve further improvement of moving performance. It is thus important to install resonance suppression control into such a robot or the like.
In this regard, a control device that includes a plurality of detection means which respectively detect information on the driving side and on the plant side and performs self resonance cancellation control that cancels out resonance by driving the driving means based on the information detected by each of the detection means is known (see Motonobu Aoki, Hiroshi Fujimoto, Yoichi Hori and Taro Takahashi, “Robust Resonance Suppression Control of Humanoid Robot using Self Resonance Cancellation Control and Self Resonance Cancellation Disturbance Observer for n-inertia System”, for example).
However, the above-described control device performs resonance cancellation by driving a plant using one driving means and does not perform resonance cancellation by driving a plant using two driving means.